A Love Forever
by shadowwritter
Summary: What happens when two members of the beloved NCIS team decide to take the big leap. Also how will the rest of the team take it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1**

Getting Permission

It had been a long day but the team had just wrapped up a big case. Gibbs and McGee where the only ones left at there desks.

"So you ready to go Timmy," Abby asked stopping at his desks.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute," McGee said looking up from his computer screen.

"Ok, night Gibbs," Abby said headed toward the elevator.

"Night Abbs," Gibbs said looking at McGee after making sure Abby was already in the elevator, "You two have plans tonight _Tim?"_

"_Yeah boss, dinner plans," McGee said looking at Gibbs as he stood up to get his things._

"_Just dinner, McGee," Gibbs said standing up and gathering his things._

"_What do you mean boss," McGee said gathering his things and coat._

"_You dropped this in the hall earlier," Gibbs said handing a small black velvet box to McGee._

"_Uh boss I was going to …..," McGee began as he rolled the small box in his hands._

"_Tim its ok, Abby told me you two where seeing each other and that you two are in love," Gibbs said as McGee looked at the small box in his hand._

"_Do I have your permission then sir," McGee said slipping the box in his jacket pocket and looking back to Gibbs._

"_Tim you never needed my permission," Gibbs said placing his hand on McGee's shoulder._

"_I would still like it sir," McGee said with a clear expression looking for approval._

"_Yes Tim you have my permission," Gibbs said as the walked toward the elevator. _

"_Thank you sir," McGee said with a smile. _

"_But Tony is sure gunna miss hanging around the club with you," Gibbs said hitting the down button for the elevator. _

"_Some how I don't think he will," McGee said as the stepped in the elevator._

"_Yeah Tim, your right," Gibbs said as the door closed behind them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

Taking the Leap

McGee was walking across the parking lot and he spotted Abby leaning against her car.

"Where have you been sweetie," Abby said wrapping him in a hug.

"Gibbs had some last minute things to tell me dear," McGee said as hugged her back.

"Oh what about," Abby said grabbing her purse from her car and locking the door.

"I'll tell you latter. We got to go or we will miss our reservations," McGee said dashing over to his car to open the passenger door for her. It took them 10 minutes to get to there destination. It was a quiet, dimly lit restaurant with few patrons. There was a faint sound of slow music as the pair stepped through the door.

"Name on the reservation," said a voice from behind a bar height desk.

"Timothy McGee," McGee said looking around.

"Ah yes Mr. McGee," said a sultry voice stepping around the corner. It was a short girl no older then twenty. "I will take it from her Alfonse."

"Yes mam," said the voice from before as McGee and Abby fallowed the young girl.

"Your table is reserved just the way you asked Mr. McGee," the young girl said leading them to a table set for two. It was lit by lavender candles and draped with a black silk table cloth. There was a pair of black roses protruding from a vase in the table's center. McGee pulled a chair out for Abby then helped scout her in. He sat across from her after removing his coat.

"Here is your bottle of _Vampire Merlot," the young girl said as she placed an ice pale on the table with a bottle sticking out the top._

"_Thank you," McGee said as she placed the glasses on the table._

"_Wine," McGee asked Abby as he reached for the bottle._

"_Yes please," Abby said taking her coat off and getting comfortable. The young girl came back a few minutes later and offered them menus. They ordered dinner and talked lightly over there shared appetizer. When the main cores had arrived they at in silence just enjoying each others company. _

"_So what where you and Gibbs talking about back at the office," Abby asked taking a sip of wine._

"_Oh I was getting his approval," McGee said putting his fork down._

"_On some time off," Abby asked looking puzzled._

"_No," McGee said getting up and grabbing the small black box from his coat pocket and knelling down on one knee. "On this," McGee said as he showed her the box and opened it. Inside was a shining silver ring inlaid with diamonds and onyx stones. Abby's breath caught as she looked at the ring._

"_Abby Sciuto will you marry me," McGee asked looking at Abby. Abby took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger. Then she leand in and gave McGee a kiss._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3**

Letting Everyone Know

The fallowing day at the office Tony and Ziva where already at there desks going over each others reports. Gibbs was meeting with Director Vance in _MTAC_ and McGee had not gotten in yet.

"So Ziva you got any plans this weekend," Tony asked looking up from her report.

"Why do you ask," Ziva answered closing his report.

"Well there's a new movie coming out that I have wanted to see. I was wondering if you would like to go," Tony said looking at her as she walked over to his desk

"Why don't you go with McGee," She asked as stopped in front of his desk and crossing her arms.

"Well you see this is the kind of movie a guy doesn't go see with another guy," Tony said, "Infact I'm not totally sure a guy should go to this kind of movie at all. Never mind forget I asked.

"Ha you where afraid I would say no weren't you," Ziva asked with a grin on her face.

"What? No I was not," Tony said looking back to Ziva report.

"Yes you where," Ziva said closing the report folder in front of him, "Too bad I might have said yes besides I would have said if you where more confident. What was the name again maybe I should take myself to see it."

"No I already have the tickets I will be at your apartment at seven Saturday night," Tony said handing her report back to her.

"And what is the suggested attire," Ziva said grabbing his report off her desk and handing it to him.

"Casual. Why do you ask," Tony said looking intrigued with his eyebrows raised.

"Discussing weekend plans Anthony," Dr. Mallard said coming from the elevator fallowed by Palmer.

"Morning Ducky and yes I was," Tony said looking surprised, "did you get an alert we didn't?

"No Mr. Palmer and I both received an email from Abby asking us to meet us up here. Didn't you and Ziva get it," Ducky asked.

"Let me check," Ziva said sitting back behind her desk, "Yeah I did. Tony?"

"Yeah right here," Tony said looking at his screen.

"Do either of you know what it's about," Palmer said sitting at McGee's desk.

"No," Ziva said looking at Tony who was shaking his head.

"Why don't you wait till they get here to tell you," Gibbs said appearing behind Ducky.

"What do you mean _they boss," Tony said as Gibbs took his seat behind his desk and sipping his coffee._

"_Notice anyone else missing at the minute Dinozzo," Gibbs said looking at Palmer sitting at McGee's desk. Palmer looked around him thinking it was a joke of some kind._

"_What you looking for Palmer," Abby said as she and McGee came around the corner arm in arm._

"_Abby what is the news," Ziva said standing up looking at her and McGee. Abby held up her left hand to show the ring. The whole grouped gasped._

"_Tim proposed last night over dinner," Abby said with a giddy little smile. _

"_Congratulations Abby," Ziva said as she walked over and gave her a hug._

"_Way to go proby," Tony said clapping McGee on the back._

"_So when is the wedding then," Ducky said leaning against Gibbs's desk._

"_We haven't decided yet but you all are invited for sure," McGee said looking around at each of them._

"_Dose that invitation include me too, McGee," Vance said coming around the corner of Tony's desk._

"_Of cores Director," Abby said._

"_Congratulations you two, but the celebrating will have to wait," Vance said handing a piece of paper to Gibbs. _

"_Ok Dinozzo, McGee with me. Ziva with Abby run this name and number," Gibbs said handing a copy of the slip to Ziva._

"_What we got boss," McGee said after kissing Abby goodbye on the cheek and fallowing Gibbs and Tony. _

"_Dead marine and his wife is missing," Gibbs said walking toward the elevator._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4**

Planning

Abby and Ziva where the lab running the name and number Gibbs had given them before he left. The name search had turned up no criminal or military record. Then phone number search was still going. Ziva was still smiling from the news Abby and McGee had given everyone just an hour ago. Abby was busy trying to get a hold of the boys out in the field to give them an update when she looked at Ziva who was still smiling.

"Why are you so happy," Abby asked taking a break.

"I happy for you and McGee, Abby," Ziva said walking over to a small laptop she had brought down with her. Abby gave a slight smile as well as Ziva started typing on her laptop.

"What are you doing," Abby asked while trying to call Gibbs again.

"Doing my own search," Ziva said with a devilish grin.

"For what," Abby said striding toward the laptop to see what Ziva was talking about.

"Your wedding dress," Ziva said while suppressing a laugh. The web site she pulled up was a bridal site. Abby looked at the screen with a frown almost all of the dresses where whit. Then she reached up gave Ziva a light Gibbs smack.

"Ouch. What was that for," Ziva said rubbing the back of her head.

"I can't reach the guys and that worries me," Abby said with a frown.

"I am sure there is a good reason why we can't reach them," Ziva said.

"I hope so," Abby said as Ziva gave her a hug.

In a field forty miles west of DC Gibbs was talking to the local sheriff. McGee was photographing the scene. Tony was helping Palmer and Ducky move the body to the coroner van.

"So what's the cause of death Duck," Gibbs asked as he walked after talking to the sheriff.

"I am not sure yet Jethro but judging by the cuts all over his body and the total lack of blood around the body these where either post mortome or old injuries. Once I get him back I should know for sure. As for cause of death that is a mystery right now," Ducky said looking at Gibbs.

"Ok let me know when you find something Duck," Gibbs said, "DiNozzo go help McGee wrap this up."

"Yes boss," Tony said with a small smile as he walked over to McGee.

"So proby any word from Abby or Ziva on that search," Tony asked as McGee was going over the scene again.

"No I have no cell signal out here," McGee said pulling out his cell to check.

"So when is the party," Tony asked.

"We told everyone that we haven't set a wedding date yet," McGee said thinking that Tony was just playing with him.

"No proby I mean the _bachelor party," Tony said looking at McGee who had a frown on his face._

"_Any word on the search yet DiNozzo," Gibbs said standing behind Tony and McGee._

"_Not yet boss we don't have cell service out here," Tony said turning around to look at Gibbs._

"_Ok," Gibbs said slapping Tony on the back of the head, "Then lets get back before Abby forces Ziva to come find us."_

"_She wouldn't do that," Tony said looking from Gibbs to McGee who where both nodding there heads, "Yeah your right lets go."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch5**

Trouble at a Turn

In Abby's lab Ziva was still looking at wedding dress site while also trying to reach Tony on his cell. Abby started the searches again and was trying to reach Gibbs or McGee.

"You hungry Abby," Ziva said looking at her watch realizing it was already noon.

"Not really but if your going could you get me a calf pow," Abby asked not looking from both phones she had in her hands.

"She could if you don't want the one Tim has in his hand," Gibbs said as he entered the lab fallowed by McGee.

"Gibbs we couldn't reach you," Ziva said closing the top of the laptop.

"Yeah I know we didn't have cell signal," Gibbs said lifting the lid on the laptop to see what Ziva was hiding. He saw what it was and gave her a small smack on the back of the head. Abby hid a laugh.

"Thank you sweetie," Abby said taking the calf pow from McGee and kissing him on the cheek. McGee just smiled and looked at the computer screen.

"So what you got for me Abbs," Gibbs said looking over her shoulder as she brushed McGee away from the computer.

"Nothing," Abby said with a twisted grin which always meant that she really had something.

"Nothing Abby," Ziva said looking puzzled.

"But I know why," Abby said turning to the group.

"Our dead marine's wife can't be found because she doesn't exist," Abby said after taking a sip from the calf pow.

"What do you mean Abby," McGee asked looking confused.

"There is no paper trail, photos or history of our marine ever being married," Abby said looking from McGee to Gibbs.

"So we are looking for an imposter, Abby," Gibbs asked.

"No a fake," Abby said, "Where's Tony?"

"Running a background check on our dead marine," McGee said walking over to Abby's side, "Sorry we worried you Abby."

"Just don't do it again," Abby said hugging McGee. Gibbs headed toward the morgue and McGee then went back up to check on Tony. Ziva went back to her laptop and was laughing every couple of minutes. Abby snuck up behind Ziva to see why she laughing. Ziva was pasting a clip of Abby's head on the different dresses. Abby abruptly slapped the back of Ziva's head. Ziva looked at Abby and laughed.

Gibbs walked into the morgue where he saw Ducky talking with Palmer about some old story of his.

"And when I came too I was back in the opera house, which was across town, wearing someone else's clothes," Ducky said while Palmer was laughing about that fun little story.

"Talking about a bad date Duck," Gibbs asked as he stood at the head of the examination table.

"No Jethro I was regaling Mr. Palmer with a tale of what happened to me at a friends bachelor party. That was the last time I ever drank tequila with women I don't know," Ducky said looking at Palmer who was stitching up the body.

"Good advice Doctor," Palmer said as he went back to his stitching.

"So you determine a C.O.D. or T.O.D. Duck," Gibbs asked as he and Ducky walked toward his desk.

"He died between one and three days ago Jethro as for a cause I found something that troubled me," Ducky said as he sat in his chair.

"What was that Duck," Gibbs said in a hushed tone.

"The laceration on his body are and are not what killed him," Ducky said picking up a piece of paper and handing it to Gibbs, "The blade that inflicted the cuts was slathered in various venoms in the same way one would cover an arrow head in scorpion venom to kill someone."

"So we are looking for a pro," Gibbs said taking a look at the list of poisons Ducky had identified so far.

"Exactly," Ducky said, "You be careful Jethro and keep McGee out of harm on this one. I took the liberty of identifying the poisons so as not to worry Abby."

"Good idea Duck," Gibbs said. Thinking for a moment about how many different ways Abby would hurt him if something happened to McGee.

McGee walked out of the elevator and saw that Tony wasn't at his desk but his computer was still on. He had made some progress but not much. McGee went to his desk and began his own search. He quickly had access to Srg. Larry Bends military record. When McGee tried accessing what the seargent was working on before he was found dead he hit a top secret clearence snag.

"Don't you love not having the right clearence Proby," Tony said as he came around the corner from the cafiteria. He set a white paper_ bag on McGee desk along with a bottle of water._

"_Thanks Tony," McGee said as he looked in the bag and opened the sandwhich Tony got him, "How did you know about the security clearence issue?"_

"_I got that far Tim but I closed out the window so you wouldn't see," Tony said as he took a bite of his sandwhich._

"_Wouldn't see what DiNozzo," Director Vance asked as he came around the corner._

"_That we can't figure out what our dead marine did in the corp, Director," McGee said as he brought up the rejection screen on the plasma._

"_I'll make some calls and see what I can do for that till then you two go to our marines house and see what you can find. I will let Gibbs know I sent you," Vance said as the got up and headed for the elevator. Gibbs was walking out of the elevator as they where getting in._

"_Where you two going," Gibbs asked as the passed._

"_Our dead marines place boss," Tony said as the door closed._

"_I told them to go Gibbs," Vance said as he meet Gibbs by the elevator._

"_Did they find anything in the background search before you sent them out," Gibbs asked._

"_Yeah a clearence issue," Vance said. Gibbs rubbed the bridge if his nose ofcorse, "I am going to make a few calls and see if I can pull some strings to atleast get you clearence."_

"_Ok," Gibbs said headed for his desk._


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

Fillin In

Looking back over the tox report Ducky had handed him earlier Gibbs knew thoes where native to South Africa. Realizing that he headed for the directors office. Walking through the door Vance was surprised to see Gibbs in such a short time.

"I have friends on the hill Gibbs but they aren't that fast," Vance said setting down the phone reciver.

"The dead marine is a cover," Gibbs said.

"How do you know," Vance said standing up.

"This," Gibbs said handing the tox report to Vance, "Those are all native to..."

"South Africa," Vance said looking at Gibbs.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Leon," Gibbs asked.

"If your thinking that someone is after McGee for what happened to Juliet Tippon," Vance said looking at Gibbs.

"I'll pull him back and send Ziva out," Gibbs said heading for the door.

At a house in south D.C. Tony and McGee where knocking at the door.

"Looks like noones here," McGee said.

"Looks like it," Tony said pulling out his lock picking tools.

"Can I help you," Someone said behind around to look they say a neighbor looking over a fence.

"Yes you can. How well did you know your neighbor," McGee asked as he walked over to talk to the neighbor.

"Well as you show me some identification I'll answer your question," The neighbor said.

"NCIS Specail Agents Dinozzo and McGee," Tony said holding up his badge as he walked up behinde McGee.

"NCIS what the hell is that," The neighbor asked.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," McGee said, "Now what do you know about your neighbor?"

"Not much I know that he's a marine, other then that he was always gone before I get up and home before me," The neighbor said.

"How do you know that Mr," Tony asked.

"Alice Smith and I know becuase his car was always in the driveway at night and gone in the morning," Ms. Smith said.

"How well did you know his wife," McGee asked.

"He wasn't married," Ms. Smith said.

"How do you know that," Tony asked.

"Becuase when he moved in six months ago there was nothing to show that a woman lives there," Ms. Smith said.

"What do you mean by that," McGee asked.

"All he had when he moved in was a couple baskets of clsoe and a futon. I remember because I offered to help him move in but he siad he was fine," Mr. Smith said.

"Alright thank you for your time, Sir," Tony said pulling out his cell.

Back in Abby's lab The phone started to ring as Gibbs walked in.

"Put that on speaker Abby," Gibbs said.

"Ok," Abby said looking puzzled.

"Abby is Gibbs there with you," Tony asked.

"Shot Dinozzo," Gibbs said.

"Boss neigbor said that out marine didnt have a wife," Tony reported.

"We know Dinozzo anything else," Gibbs asked.

"We havent looked inside yet but, we will McGee is still talking with the neighbor," Tony said and two shots where heard in the backround.

"Dinozzo," Gibbs yelled the two more shots where heard on the phone, "Abby get metro over there now. Ziva your with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7**

Love and Pain

"Yes Ms. Sciuto, I understand. Whats the adress? Ok thank you," Vance said as he wrote down the up the phone Vance grabbed his badge and gun from his desk. Walking out of his office Vance told his secritary to hold as his calls.

Down in Abby's lab Ducky had just walked in when he saw how distrot Abby looked.

"What's wrong Abby," Ducky asked.

"Gibbs and I where on the phone with Tony and then there where gun shots and now I'm worried," Abby said trying not to cry.

"Oh I am sure they will be just fine my dear," Ducky said walking over and hugging her.

"Oh I hope so," Abby said.

Across town Gibbs and Ziva had just pulled up to see a ambulance and a metro police unit already on sence. Tony limped over tword them from the car.

"What happened DiNozzo," Gibbs asked looking him over and seeing the bandage around his thigh.

"The neeighbor McGee was talking to opened fire on him. Tim took one in the left shoulder and another grazed his side," Dinozzo said.

"How did you get hit," Ziva asked looking at Tony.

"I returned fire and got caught while ducking for cover," Tony explained, "I called for emt's as soon as I cleared the sence."

"You get a look at the guy," Gibbs asked.

"Bout my height, blond hair," Tony said, "Average build, squar jaw line."

"Alright DiNozzo go to the hospital and get checked out," Gibbs said walking over to check on McGee.

"I'll be fine boss," McGee said looking up from the strecher.

"Thats good McGee," Gibbs said looking at McGee's injuries.

"Want me to set up a protection detail for them," Ziva asked.

"No becuase as soon as they are stable they are being moved to the Navy Yard," Vance said walking along side the ambulance.

"Director what are you doing here," Gibbs asked.

"Two of my feild agents are down so I called in some help. Till they get here I'll be helping with the investigation," Vance siad looking at Gibbs, "Under your lead."

"Who did you call in Leon," Gibbs asked.

"Some friends from L.A. They'll be here tonight," Vance said.


End file.
